


Buscando el perdón

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás una estrella fugaz le concederá su deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buscando el perdón

En Hinamizawa las estrellas brillan con fuerza, mostrándose por centenas como no lo hacen en la ciudad.

Rena las observa en silencio, aspirando el aire limpio del lugar, y casi siente deseos de sonreír.

Casi. Porque Oyashiro-sama todavía la está siguiendo, negándose a perdonarla aunque ella ya está de regreso, y no hay nadie cerca frente al que tenga que esforzarse en parecer ser feliz.

—No me iré —asegura en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Porque podría pasar una estrella fugaz en cualquier momento y quizás ella le otorgará su deseo de ser perdonada y así podrá disfrutar la —efímera— felicidad que siente que encontró en el colegio.


End file.
